


Come Along

by mxstyassasxin



Series: 24 for my 24th [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breastfeeding, Gen, Honeymoon, Magical Creatures, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxstyassasxin/pseuds/mxstyassasxin
Summary: Work No 12 of my birthday drabbles etc. This one inspired by Come Along by Cosmo Sheldrake (but I love the Pentatonix version).Luna makes a surprise visit to Grimmauld Place upon her reurn from a very long Honeymoon. It's a very big surprise.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Series: 24 for my 24th [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736755
Kudos: 16





	Come Along

“Luna! Luna!” Ginny heard her boys echo around the house just after she’d heard the floo come to life.

“Boys! Don’t jump all over Luna, please!” she shouted down the hall from the kitchen where she was busy nursing a hungry Lily.

“We can’t, Mummy. She’s ma-hoo-sive!” That was James, as tactful as ever.

“That is not a nice thing to say to Luna, James. Apologise, please.”

“But she is,” his screwed-up face appeared at the kitchen door. “She’s bigger than when Lily was in your tummy.”

Luna waddled up the hallway behind James then, little Albus clutching her hand and staring at her protruding stomach. Ginny blinked a bit in surprise before speaking.

“Hello, Luna. Honeymoon went well I take it?”

“Oh yes, it went spectacularly. Thank you, Ginny. Have you got any ginger ale?”

“Umm, sure. I think I have some left over from Lily. Why don’t you just sit down. Albus?”

Al was still clinging to and staring at Luna so he jumped at his name but then sprang into action, pulling Luna – as much as he could – towards the nearest chair. Ginny began searching through the cupboards with her left hand for the ginger ale, her right cradling Lily to her chest as the little one was still attached to her breast.

“Ah ha!” she cried triumphantly, lifting the bottle down from the cupboard and pouring it into a summoned glass, taking it to Luna then sitting across from her friend who was staring at the red-haired baby on Ginny’s chest.

“Oh,” Ginny realised, following Luna’s gaze. “This is Lily Luna Potter. She’s been an angel so far.” She raised her eyes to Luna’s face and smiled.

“Yes, she’s beautiful, Ginny. A lovely girl to balance out your boys.” Her friend smiled distractedly as she rubbed her belly, eyes focusing on nothing in particularly.

“Lily _Luna_ ,” Ginny repeated pointedly. “Would you like to hold her?”

“No that’s alright.” She rubbed her stomach again without acknowledging Lily’s name and Ginny rolled her eyes.

“So, the Honeymoon. It must have been _eventful_ ,” Ginny waggled her eyebrows and looked at Luna’s hands cradling her stomach.

“Oh, Ginny you must go to Scandinavia. Everyone is just so lovely, and life moves so much slower there. We started in Sweden at Rolf’s Grandparents because they couldn’t attend the wedding, you know of course. Some of the tales he has, Ginny. It all sounds so wonderful, but he wasn’t too sure about the Nargles. It really is a shame for someone so learned not to have ever seen one. But then again, why would he? The house was perfectly clean, of course.”

Ginny quickly realised that Luna hadn’t grasped the implications of her eyebrow wiggling, but it was too late to stop her now. She shifted Lily to her shoulder to burp her and leaned back in the chair.

“Rolf was disappointed that we didn’t manage to see a Swedish Short Snout but they’re just the safe option when it comes to dragons, don’t you think? The Norwegian Ridgeback we were able to witness fishing near Bergen was much more interesting.”

“A dragon Luna? You saw a dragon?” James and Albus were wide-eyed, ensnared by Luna’s story now that she’d mentioned dragons.

“Yes, my little ones. And then, once we’d hiked through the forest, we saw a Granin flying above the trees. It was as magnificent as the Norse legends suggest. What we didn’t want to come across though was a Selma. It was a very interesting creature to see from a distance _after_ it had stopped trying to eat Rolf. I’d told him that there were too many Nargles for him to go swimming in that lake.”

This drew a gasp from Ginny’s boys.

“Mummy, we won’t get eated if we go swimming in lakes, will we?” James asked, turning to her and pulling on her sleeve. She shook her head at him as Lily started wailing, having been disturbed from snoozing by her brother, although the noise didn’t seem to bother Luna.

“Then we moved on to Finland, so far above the Arctic Circle, where it was ever so cold and icy but it became so beautiful when the night’s sky lit up. We saw a Frost Salamander nest one day and they’re known to be lucky, so I guess they really were because the next night we made these two.” Luna smiled at her belly, cradling it between her arms, as she made her first acknowledgement of her very obvious pregnancy.

“That sounds wonderful, Luna. Under the Northern Lights surrounded by snow. So romantic.”

“Yes, but it was also practical. With the luck of the Salamanders and the full moon, the air echoing with the mating call of the Mooncalf, it was the perfect start for my Lorcan and Lysander.”

“Well…” Ginny was lost for words. A common occurrence around Luna that she hadn’t had to manage for the past 7 months. She settled on saying “congratulations.”

“Thank you. I think they made it possible for us to avoid the Pogrebins when we made it to Russia. Knowing that I was carrying my babies made Rolf and I too delighted for them to affect our happiness.”

“Well, that’s good then.” Ginny said, racking her brain for anything she’d ever heard about a Pogrebin, which sounded terrifyingly like a Boggart.

“Yes, and then the Graphorns we met also knew. They’re so intuitive and loved to nose gently at my stomach, and I was only just showing then. Rolf has photos. They’re so wonderful. We’re going to put them up in the nursery when we get chance. But not the photo of the Ukrainian Ironbelly. It blacked out the sky when it flew over us, so it didn’t make for very good photographing conditions.”

“Ooo but weren’t you scared, Luna? They’re the biggest dragons. The biggest!” James was staring at Luna again.

“Oh, it wasn’t scary Jamie. It was magnificent!” she grinned at him. “Just as magnificent as the Streelers we rescued from a muggle market in China. They were selling them for their colourful shells, not knowing that their slime is very poisonous.”

“Weren’t the Chinese Ministry doing anything about it? Ginny asked.

“Oh, Merlin knows. They had a lot on their hands with their Minister illegally collecting unicorn horns. At least I think that’s what the hotel manager said. She was also kind enough to show us a Demiguise that she had spotted in the mountains behind the town. It was beautiful. So ethereal. Although it was being teased horribly by the fairies that also lived there. They can be mean things.

“Then we went to find the Yeti and he wasn’t mean at all. He was honestly the sweetest thing. We didn’t even have to climb up to him because he sensed the twins and came down to greet us. Such a gentle beast.”

Ginny smiled and pressed a kiss to Lily’s forehead to hide a giggle. “If you say so, Luna.”

“Mummy…”

“No, James. You are not going to try and find the Yeti. It’s too cold in the mountains for your little body.” She starts tickling his sides with her free hand that isn’t holding Lily secure, pulling loud, wracking laughs from her eldest. “You must have been somewhere else Luna. You’re quite far on to not have been.”

“Of course. After the cold of Scandinavia and the mountains, we decided to head to the Indian Ocean. Sunshine, warm waters, lovely traditions and delicious food. We saw a Ramora swimming in the harbour one day protecting the boats, glittering silver in the golden sunshine. The contrast was breath taking. We had to watch out for the Cobra Lily though. Looks exactly like a plant and you wouldn’t know you’d passed one until it was too late. The Abarimon that we stayed with taught us what to look out for because they’re beautiful, but quite deadly. They also taught us medicine and language and dancing. They were very happy to have us stay so long. I think they enjoyed looking after me. But it was getting to the point where I couldn’t travel anymore so we knew we had to come home.”

“Well, I’m very glad you’re home. I missed you at Lily’s birth. You’re her Godmother you know… if you want to be.”

“Well that would only make sense wouldn’t it. Since you also gave her my name.”

Ginny’s eyes went wide in shock and then she burst out laughing because, of course. Only Luna would hear something so significant and not acknowledge it. That was their Luna. And she was back. 


End file.
